charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Repo Manor
Repro Manor is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season and the 169th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe, in an attempt to move on with her own life, signs a lease for a new apartment, much to the worry of Piper, while Paige considers telling Henry she's a witch. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Fairies :''The mystical fey that inhabit the enchanted :forests of the magical realms. These flighty pranksters :can only be seen by combining the spells, :To See What Can't Be Seen','' :To Cultivate Innocence,'' :and :'''''The Power of Three Spell. ''To Call a Lost Witch'' :Power of the Witches rise :course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near :Come to us, and settle here. 'Spells' ''To Make a Muse Visible (shortened version) Five of his parolees had job interviews the next day and they asked Henry to write letters of recommendation for them. Henry said he wasn't a good writer and was afraid he had to cancel his date that night with Paige. Paige then casted this spell to ask a muse to give Henry some inspiration, because she wanted to tell him she's a witch. :''Being of Creativity, :Show yourself now to me. ''To Exchange Bodies'' When the Charmed Ones were all three trapped in the doll house, Patra, Pilar and Phoenix came to the Manor to destroy it. Billie casted this spell before they could destroy it. After Patra, Pilar and Phoenix were captured in the doll house, Piper blew it up. :What theirs is yours :What yours is theirs, :I offer up this gift to share :Switch the bodies through the air. 'Potions' *Piper brew a vanquishing potion for Zakal. *Pilar, Patra and Phoenix brew vanquishing potions for the Slave King. 'Powers' *'Energy Balls:' Used by a demon at Magic School to attack Pilar (shapeshifted into Piper). *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Patra (shapeshifted into Paige) to deviate the demon's energy ball. Paige used it to orb the Book of Shadows to her and to orb a pointy thing. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Pilar (shapeshifted into Piper) to blow up the demon. Piper used it to blast Zakal and Savard. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Pilar, Phoenix and Patra to shapeshift into the Charmed Ones. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Savard, Patra, Pilar and Phoenix. *'Flight:' Used by the Fairy to fly. *'Sleep Inducing:' Used by Savard to put Phoebe and Paige to sleep. *'Shrinking:' Used by Savard to shrink Phoebe, Paige and Piper. *'Conjuration:' Used by Phoenix (shapeshifted into Phoebe) to conjure up mandrake root. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Leprechauns. *'Luck:' Used by Andrew O'Brian to grant Henry some luck. *'Remote Orbing: '''Used by Patra (shapeshifted into Paige) to orb Piper to Savard's cave and to orb Billie to the front porch. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Savard to close the door's of the doll house. *'Fire Balls:' Used by Pilar, Patra and Phoenix to attack the Charmed Ones and Billie. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Paige to show Henry she's a witch. 'Artifacts' *'Doll House' - a magical replice of the Manor. *'Spirit Board' - a device used to contact other people. *Billie used her modern way of scrying to scry for Christy. Beings Magical Beings *'Savard, Patra, Pilar and Phoenix - four demons who escaped from the Slave King. Savard trained Patra, Pilar and Phoenix so they could replace the Charmed Ones and tap into the Power of Three, to vanquish the Slave King and free his people. *Slave King '- a fast-rising, powerful demon who enslaved a whole tribe of demons for centuries. *'Andrew O'Brian' - a Leprechaun. Paige asked him to grant her boyfriend Henry Mitchell some luck. *'Zakal' - a powerful evil wizard. Piper summoned him to get information about their destined future battle. Mortals *'Henry Mitchell '- a parole officer and Paige's boyfriend. Paige and Henry planned a date. She wanted to tell him she's a witch, but Henry hadn't a good day: he lost things, everything went wrong, and he needed to write letters of recommendation while he's a bad writer. To get him in a good mood for her announcement, she asked a few members of the magical community to help him. Notes thumb|300px|right|Repo Manor WB Trailer * The destruction of the dollhouse in this episode foreshadows the events of Kill Billie Vol. 2: Paige, Phoebe and Christy die when the Manor explodes in a similar manner. * Paige saying "You wanted to live like us, now you get to die like us." refers to how Pilar tried to blow up the doll house using Piper's power. It also appears to foreshadow the Manor being blown up in Kill Billie Vol. 2 * This is the first episode since Season 2's Apocalypse, Not that the Spirit Board is used. It is also the last time. * When Paige asks Phoebe for help on how to reveal she is a witch, Phoebe replies "Well, hope he doesn't faint." Both Jason and Dex fainted when Phoebe revealed she was a witch. * Paige expresses to Piper the difficulties of telling Henry she's a witch. Piper says "Wait until you have to explain demons to him." which foreshadows the next episode where Paige draws little stick figure demons for Henry. * The music in the beginning where the "Charmed Ones" are fighting a demon, is the same music used in the episode Wrestling With Demons, when Phoebe and Prue were fighting the demon wrestlers. * This is the second time that Piper has been trapped inside the dollhouse and her third time shrunk, it is the second for Phoebe and Paige. * When the female demons appear in the cave after Savard has been vanquished, if you look carefully at the cave wall behind them, you can see a couple of photos amongst the papers. One is of Phoebe from Season 1, and the other is what looks like Piper from Season 3. * In this episode, Paige displays the power of Photokinesis for the first and only time. * Pilar, Phoenix and Patra talk about the events from I Dream of Phoebe, Excalibur ''("Sword and the City") ''and the Doll House ''("Scry Hard") . Glitches * When the fairy comes from The Book, the image disappears, but later (when the fairy is still there) the image has appeared again. * After kicking Billie out of the Manor, the female demons shapeshift back into themselves. If you look closely at the table, there is a white candle and nothing beside it. As the demons shapeshift, three potion vials magically appear on the table as they complete their transformation. International Titles *'French:' La Maison des Poupées (The Dollhouse) *'Czech:' Domek pro panenky (Dollhouse) *'Spanish (Spain):' Incidente en la mansión (Incident at the Manor) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Las réplicas (The replicas) Photo Gallery Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8